Meow Hatsukoi
by Flyawayfreedom
Summary: Takano turns into a cat for a day. Guess who's the new owner. Oneshot


Takano woke up feeling odd, like he was experiencing a really bad hangover, which was something he hadn't had in years. Rolling to his side, the editor-in-chief realized what was wrong. He had turned into a cat.

_How did this happen?_

The man jumped off from his bed, landing athletically on all four paws. Sauntering to his bathroom, he studied the image of a black cat with amber eyes staring back at him. A long black tail swished from behind him, waving around like a snake. He remembered doing some work and taking a nap, then waking up to find himself magically transformed.

_Hmmmm…_

Takano pawed at his reflection, indifference coming out of those amber cat eyes of his.

_At least I still look like myself._

He was around Sorata's size, maybe a little bigger. Judging by his silky fur, Takano seemed pretty healthy despite burning through all his cigarettes and alcohol. Maybe he was younger in cat years.

_So I'm an adult cat?_

An ear twitched.

_Not that it matters anyways._

The editor in chief walked out of the bathroom, heading towards his living room.

_But damn, how am I supposed to finish editing the manuscripts now?_

With that question in mind, the demon editor in chief-now in a feline body-frowned. A wrinkle formed above his eyes, and his ears flattened. With a leap, the raven jumped onto his table. Using his paws, he tried flipping the pages, or at least one. Realizing it wasn't working, Takano moved on to his laptop, trying to open it.

_Damn._

After a few minutes of swiping at his case, all he got was a few deep scratch marks across his bag.

_This is absolutely pissing me off._

Annoyed with himself, Takano hopped onto his floor, sulking.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Takano turned to his feline head to the side, fixing his sharp animal eyes on the wall, thinking of the neighbour behind it.

* * *

_Ding dong…ding dong…_

Onodera Ritsu approached his door, hearing the bell ring.

_Ding dong… ding dong_

Opening his door, he found a black cat sitting in front of it, expectant.

''Eh? A neko?'' Onodera stared at the feline in surprise, his green eyes brightening for a moment. Resting on his hind legs, the cat sat upright, as if it was royalty. Black fur covered it from head to tail. Takano licked his paw, sore from all the jumping attempts it took to hit the doorbell.

_Took you long enough._

Curiously, the brunette bent down, bringing himself closer to the mysterious cat in front of him, but still maintaining a safe distance away. ''What are you doing here?'' The green-eyed male asked.

''Meow!'' For the first time, Takano meowed, the sound coming out as soft as butter. _What the hell!?_

Examining the cat, Onodera noticed that there was no collar around its neck. A lost pet maybe?

''Are you lost?'' asked the brunette.

Takano glanced up. Onodera was looking at him with those big green eyes, wide, and filled with worried concern.

Another meow escaped him, meant to be a no, but ended up sounding absolutely pathetic. _Since when was I so soft?_The editor in chief tried shaking his head, but ended up jerking around as if he'd been electrocuted.

Thinking the cat was scared out of its wits, Onodera bent down lower. ''Poor neko, you must be terrified. ''

''Meow!'' _I am not._

Onodera put a hand on his cheek, wondering what to do with the creature in front of him.

''Hmmm...I don't suppose you have an owner, since you have no collar.'' As amber eyes looked back at him, the brunette was reminded of someone. ''Takano-San might take you in. He does like cats after all.'' Maybe the editor in chief would be happy, after Yokozawa took custody of Sorata. The feline stared at him, his gaze focused. ''Actually, come to think of it, you look a lot like him.'' Unimpressed, Onodera scowled, not wanting to be thinking of the annoying Takano.

''Meow, Meow.''_I am him, you idiot._

As Onodera walked over to his neighbour's door, Takano waited knowingly, remaining rooted to his spot.

''Takano-San,'' Onodera knocked. No response. ''Takano-San,'' he knocked again. ''I have something for you, Takano-San,'' the brown-haired male said, trying to bait the raven out. ''A cat.'' In his feline form, Takano gave him a bored look. After a few minutes of absolute silence, the brunette turned around.

''That's strange,'' he spoke aloud. '' Normally, Takano-San would be at the door already. Maybe he had something going on.'' The editor went back to the waiting cat.'' Sorry Neko-Chan,'' Onodera apologized. ''Looks like he's not around.''

A pitiful cry came out of the black cat. Almost like it was pleading with him, the feline circled around him, coming to stop at his leg, and brushing itself gently against him.

''Meow.'' Helpless amber eyes pleaded with him.

_Ritsu…_

The brunette's innocent green orbs gazed back at him. Onodera's heart softened. For good measure, Takano brushed against him again.

''I suppose I could take you in,'' decided Onodera, finally giving in. A happy meow rose from the cat. Gingerly, the brunette slowly reached out a hand, worried he was going to get scratched since animals tended not to like him, though this cat seemed like an exception. ''I guess I should give you a name…. how about Neko-Chan?''

''Meow…'' _Neko-Chan?_

''Don't scratch me, okay?'' The editor brushed his fingers gently against the feline's head, stoking the cute animal, and giving it a small smile.

''Meow.'' _I won't._

A lovely shade of red tinged the brunette's cheeks as his smile widened.

''Meow.''

Could cats smirk?

''You really do look like Takano-San.'' The brunette repeated his statement dryly, watching the cat swish his tail slowly in delight. ''But I bet you don't have his bad temper.''

''Meow.'' This time the cat looked annoyed.

''Besides…'' Onodera opened his door. Having enough confidence, he gently picked up his new pet. The editor didn't even have to try; the animal just jumped into his arms. ''I could just drop you off at the animal shelter later if Takano-San doesn't come back.''

Cat eyes widened.

* * *

''This is the living room,'' Onodera introduced as his new pet jumped out of his lowered arms.

_As messy as ever,_the editor in chief noted. Clothes were all over the place, and despite his low height, the raven could see how many stacked up dishes needed washing.

Takano released a series of unhappy meows. _Seriously, Ritsu you idiot, this is not the way to live on your own._

''Neko-Chan, are you hungry?'' Onodera asked.

To his surprise, the feline responded. ''Meow.'' _No._

Takano darted his eyes over to the table, noticing that Ritsu was also editing his manuscripts.

Taking his answer as a yes, Onodera grabbed his wallet. ''I'm going down to get something for you. Don't scratch the couch while I'm gone, Neko-chan.''

…

''Neko-Chan!'' the brown-haired editor called, having come back from the convenience store. ''I bought you milk and cat food…. Neko-Chan?'' Seeing that his new pet wasn't around, Onodera called for him again.

Takano popped his feline head over a pile of clothes.

''Neko-Chan!'' Onodera chided. Dumping the food onto the table, he rushed over. ''What are you doing in someone else's clothes?!'' Blushing, he pulled the animal out.

''Meow, meow.'' _You need to wash your clothes, Ritsu._

''Neko-Chan,'' the brunette shook a finger at him. ''Don't jump into people's clothing like it's a pool.''

''Meow.'' _But I'm bored._

Moving to a spot near the kitchen counter, Onodera set a small bowl on the floor, pouring milk into it. Setting another bowl, he filled it with cat food; small brown balls tumbled out of the newly bought box. Instinctively, Takano walked over to the bowl, attracted by the delicious smell of fresh milk.

''Good kitty,'' Ritsu praised.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Ritsu editing his work and ignoring the clingy cat, to Takano sitting in a corner and sulking.

Sitting beside his bowl, the cat sat like a human, his posture reminding Onodera of his editor-in-chief again.

Ritsu glanced at his new pet. Takano had a sour expression on, hating the fact that he was being left ignored in a corner.

_And I thought Ritsu was the type who would play with animals._

Oblivious to the raven's displeasure, Onodera head over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. Uncapping it, the brunette began drinking.

''Ah!'' Startled by a sudden movement, the editor spilled the drink onto himself. The black cat had moved from its spot, going around his leg, before walking into the tiny space in between, scaring Ritsu.

''Meow.'' Takano nudged Ritsu with his little head.

''Neko-Chan!'' Onodera chided again. Looking at his soaked shirt, he sighed. ''Looks like I'll have to change out of this.''

Takano trailed behind Ritsu as he walked into the bedroom. Not bothering to close the door, Ritsu pulled his shirt off, exposing his top half. He dumped it on the floor, randomly grabbing another. Meanwhile, while watching what was happening, the black cat's tail started swirling again.

Going back to his work, Onodera noticed the sat staring at him, like he was waiting for something.

_Maybe he's bored_, the brunette thought._What do cats like? Yarn and mice?_

He got up from his seat and grabbed two socks, uncreatively tying them up together into a ball and placing the thing in front of Takano_. _''Here, Neko-Chan.'' Ritsu rolled the makeshift toy towards him. ''You can play with this first.''

''Meow.'' _Seriously?_

Takano's claws came out, and he uninterestingly scratched at the fabric, doubting that it was even clean. After a few seconds, the raven kicked the ball away, and decided to nuzzle up against Ritsu instead, craving the human's touch. Onodera ran a hand down the feline's spine, stroking the smooth black fur.

After a moment, Onodera placed his hand upwards, with his palm facing up. Takano put a paw on the open hand, making the brunette blush at the gesture, at how adorable it was to have a tiny cat paw in his palm. If Takano had changed back into a human, they would've been holding hands. Suddenly, Takano's vision was filled with sparkles, shining at Ritsu who was smiling so cutely.

''Neko-Chan!''

The black cat leaped up, and the editor fell back. The feline leaned in, licking the brunette's face over and over.

Ritsu smiled in surprise as the black cat licked his face. Holding the small animal, Onodera lifted the cat up and placed him down on the side. Takano watched as Ritsu made his way to the table and picked up his phone, making a call.

''Hmmm…that's strange.'' A worried look clouded the brunette's face as his call went unanswered. ''Takano-San's not picking up his phone. He always has his phone with him at all times, for work.''

Neko-Chan's tail moved around him again. "Meow"

Ritsu turned his worried eyes at him. ''He couldn't have passed out in his apartment, could he?'' Without waiting for an answer, the brown-haired male stood up, heading for the door. ''I think I better go check on him.''

The black cat followed from behind.

''Takano-San?'' _Knock, knock._ ''Takano-San?'' _Knock, knock._ ''Are you in there?''

Takano sat obediently, watching how worried Ritsu was at his disappearance. Giving up, Onodera went back to his own place. Sitting down on his couch, the brunette thought about what could have become of his neighbour. ''I wonder what could have happened to Takano-San,'' he said out loud to his new companion. ''It's not like him to disappear like that.''

''Meow!''

''Neko-Chan!'' Takano pounced on Ritsu, like the playful creature he was. The black cat licked his face again and again like before, giving him small cat kisses. ''Ne-Ne-ko….Chan!'' Laughter bubbled from the brunette. The raven, taking advantage of his feline form, clawed at the editor's shirt.

Onodera smiled at the cat in pleasant surprise. ''You really like me a lot, huh Neko-Chan?'' Ritsu said, picking up the cat, like how Takano did in his teenage years, when Sorata was still a kitten. The feline's tail swished around again, amber eyes staring slyly at the brunette.

_I love you._

''Meowwww!''

_Maybe it wasn't so bad being a cat after all_.

Like this, he got to see Ritsu smiling up at him, instead of sending him glares. He got affection and adoration…plus he got to watch Ritsu strip.

Ritsu held the animal up affectionately, and gave it a kiss on the top of his head.

Neko-Chan purred.

* * *

After a few more rounds of trying to get Ritsu's attention, Takano settled for resting blissfully in the brown-haired male's lap instead. Every now and then, Ritsu would stroke his fur or scratch his ear. Things remained that way, until suddenly, the brunette's phone vibrated.

''Hello, Haitani-San?''

At the sound of the name, Takano's ears pricked, a hiss making its way up his throat.

''Drinking?'' Ritsu repeated. ''Tonight? Umm...'' The editor stalled, distracted by the fact that his new pet was hissing hysterically, his spine arched up in defiance. _End the call. Damn Haitani! What the hell does he want?_

''Um…I think I'll call you later,'' said Onodera, beginning to feel frightened by the black cat. As soon as he did, the feline pounced at him, licking him with even more cat kisses. ''Neko-Chan!'' Ritsu protested, trying to pull him off. The animal's ears flattened, expressing his displeasure by clinging onto the brunette's shirt, refusing to let go.

Ritsu stroked his back. ''You really are a possessive kitty.''

''Takano-San's still not picking up,'' Ritsu told him as nigh time falls. ''I'm really worried something happened to him.'' As if to comfort him, the black cat jumped up onto the bed, and placed himself into his arms. Neko-Chan brushed himself against Ritsu, curling up against him and feeling the warmth he was emitting

''Meow.''

''Nothing could have happened to Takano-San, right?'' Ritsu asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around the raven.

''Meow.'' The black cat licked him, his tail flicking back and forth.

''I mean, this is Takano-San we're talking about.''

''Meow.'' Takano cuddled up close, Ritsu scratching behind his ears.

''What am I saying is, he's the demon editor-in-chief of Emerald. Of course he would be fine, right?''

''Meow…'' More cat kisses.

'''Besides, what am I worrying so much for? It's not like he's my pet or anything.'' Onodera put the cat down, but the feline jumped back up persistently, curling up against him.

''Meow.'' _Ritsu…_

''Fine, you can sleep here. Goodnight, Neko-Chan.''

''Meow, meow.'' _Goodnight, Ritsu._

As Ritsu fell asleep, Takano nestled up beside him.

* * *

Early morning light streamed in through the windows, onto the bed shared by two editors.

_Why does the bed feel so heavy? And why does it feel like I'm being hugged?_

Onodera moved his hand, groggily groping around him, finding that he hit something hard and firm. Glancing to his side, he woke up with a startle.

''T-Takano-San!'' Onodera squeaked, shocked to see the editor-in-chief in bed beside him.

''Oh.'' Takano got up, raising both hands and wiggling his fingers. ''I see that everything is normal again.''

''Huh!?'' Onodera yelled, confused and flustered. ''How did you get into my bedroom? And where's Neko-Chan ?'' The brunette tugged the cover over himself, protectively covering his body incase the raven wanted to try anything. Then he blushed furiously, turning red. ''A-and why are you not wearing anything?!''

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you,'' Takano said, scratching the back of his ear, the gesture reminding the brunette of a particular black cat. ''I didn't know you would get so worried about me.''

''What are you talking about?'' blustered the brunette, in denial. ''Who was worried about you?''

''Hmmm…'' Takano gave him an unnerving stare. ''That's not what you told Neko-Chan last night.'' The raven kissed him. ''I didn't know you were so affectionate towards animals.''

''This is a dream,'' Onodera told himself, trying to wake up from whatever crazed reality he'd found himself in_._Takano grabbed his wrists, pushing him back down to bed. ''This is a horrible dream!''

Takano smirked like a cat.


End file.
